10 Things That Happen in a Date
by rw4life
Summary: JAM! My ideal season 4 date.Hope you like it...some of it is kind of OC...or at least i think it is. but the rest is very JAMlike.ENJOY!


Thank God that there wasn't much time left until the end of the day. For one thing, I couldn't wait to have dinner with Jim…and it was kind of awkward between us in the office. I glanced at my desk clock one more time. 2 more minutes 'till the end of the day. I continued to pretend to be doing something. I could hear Kelly arguing with Ryan over something in the background. Jim walked up to my desk.

" So…did you hear what happened with Ryan?" he asked

"No, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Kelly."

"Well…he got the job at corporate. I have the feeling that Michael will now be bringing the coffee to Ryan."

I laughed. Things were going very well in the end. Ryan gets to escape Kelly (everyone knew how badly he wanted to get out of that relationship.), I get Jim and Dwight gets his favorite boss back.

"Pam? How would you feel if I had gotten that job?"

Wow…how the hell am I supposed to answer that. I don't even know how I would have felt!

" I--I…I don't know Jim. I'd feel a bit sad, I guess. I'd have nobody to bother Dwight with, or talk to. But I'd be happy for you too…I don't know."

"Alright…So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah."

He took some of my jellybeans and walked away. See what I mean about awkward?

I had 15 minutes left and I still didn't know what to wear. Was it going to be casual? Formal? I had no idea. Maybe I would wear my new shirt that I never got around to wearing, and some pants…simple...yes!

No…too casual. Ok…here it goes… new red shirt and black skirt. No… too formal!!

GAHH!!

SHIT! Someone was at the door!! But I had 5 minutes left and Jim is always late. So I looked through the peephole and saw my neighbor Anna. Yes! Fashion expert!

I ushered her in and told her my dilemma. She took out a pair of black pants and a simple maroon turtleneck with a pair of black flats. Casual and formal. Another ring. Five minutes after 7…must be Jim.

Anna fixes my pants and wishes me luck, she says she has my spare key and will let herself out once she takes some eggs. So I go to my door and there stands Jim. Good…not too formal.

" Ready?" he asks

Jeez, why was I so tongue-tied? I couldn't even say yes! So I just nodded.

We walked in silence for a bit, and then he drove us to a small restaurant style pizza place. It wasn't too fancy, and it was brightly colored. Nothing like the places Roy took me…actually he hardly ever took me out to dinner…

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw a paper napkin slide up to my elbow. On it was written:

**- **

**Are you ready to order?**

So I wrote back:

_Yeah…I guess. What are you having?_

**Pizza…you?**

_Pizza…_

**What kind?**

_Vegetable…you?_

**Plain**

_You're boring_

**-**

"Hey! I resent that!"

I grinned up at him, but before I had the chance to answer, the waitress came up to our table. Jim gave her our orders and wrote something on another napkin:

**- **

**List 10 things you would like to do to Dwight's things before you have your break.**

_You're killing trees by starting on a whole new napkin_

**It was dead before I touched it. Stop avoiding the question and answer.**

_Demanding!_

_Let's see…_

_1- glue his computer mouse to the table_

_2- Find a way to stop his bobble head from bobbling_

_3- …or take its head off_

_4- start a file on his computer about himself in the future_

_5- fairy dust??_

_6- replace his chair with a toilet (or a pillow… cheaper.)_

_7- cover his workplace with pictures of cats (big turn on for Angela)_

_8- cover Angela's desk with battle star galactica pictures (I know it's not technically Dwight's things…but still)_

_9- fill his desk drawers with women's clothing_

_10- and put EVERY SINGLE one of his office supplies in Jell-O (you have to teach me how to do that…)_

**-**

I hand the napkin back to him and watch his facial expressions. Priceless.

"Wow" he says shaking his head

"What…too much?"

"You amateur…"

"What?? Excuse me…Dwight's things…remember? Not Dwight. If it was convincing Dwight that he did something, then it would be much better…"

"Although the women's clothing idea was very good…never thought of it before."

"Thank you"

He jotted down some more things and put the napkin in his pocket. We ate the pizza in a comfortable silence, besides an occasional word or two. Then he walked me back to the car.

I was surprised that the date was over already. I thought Jim would do something more fun…

But then I noticed he wasn't driving me home. He stopped the car…turned to me and said:

" You know you only wrote nine things…the third one doesn't count. Stay in the car for a second…I'll be right back."

He jumped out of the car and left me to think. Why was he going into the supermarket? He was back very quickly with 3 giant bags. He put them in the back seat and said nothing. He just sat and drove even further away from my apartment. When he stopped we were in the office parking lot.

"What—"

" Ask no questions until we're inside."

I nodded my head and we sneaked in…he took out a key and told me something about how he was friends with security. I wasn't really paying attention…I was waiting to find out what his ingenious plan was.

He turned on the lights and proceeded to take out glitter, cat posters, crazy glue, a pillow, women's clothing, and battle star Galactica pictures.

Finally having caught on I asked him about the jell-o. He led me to the break room and from the freezer took out 15 packs of jell-o

"In case of a severe case of boredom…it should be enough.

So…number one on the list…easy enough. Would you like to do the honors?"

He handed me the bottle of crazy glue and I glued the mouse to the table.

Ahh…satisfaction. For the second task Jim just popped the head off and put it on top of Dwight's computer. He then hacked onto his computer and started working on the file while I put glitter all over his workplace. When Jim was done he got up and gave me the chair. He replaced it with a pillow while I carted the chair away into the ladies room. I went to Angela's workplace and began taping, while Jim worked on Dwight's desk. We then both set to work on replacing the things in Dwight's desk. I took all his papers and other junk into the ladies room (perfect for storage!) and Jim put the women's clothing into the drawers.

When he was done, Jim took my hand and led me to the kitchen. He was like a little kid in a candy store. Ahh…Dwight's misery made him so filled with joy! He let me prepare the jell-o while he brought all of Dwight's supplies into the kitchen. 10 bowls of jell-o in all. While the jell-o was still somewhat liquidy…we put in all of Dwight's supplies.

Jim turned to me with a goofy grin on his face and said:

"This should keep me satisfied for sometime!"

But he should know not to trust me with any sort of power or powder…so as he was smiling, I reached behind me and showered him with a box of jell-o powder. He held his hands up…ran over to the counter and took another box and threw the powder all over me.

When all of his boxes of jell-o were gone, and I still had one left, Jim grabbed my arms to stop me from throwing it at him. I was pinned against the fridge, Jim standing so close to me that I could feel his warm breath on my nose. And I kissed him. Jell-o powder was all over the kitchen and all over both of us and we just stood there kissing. He dropped my arms, and held me closer as I wrapped my hands around his neck. This time, I had no thought of a fiancé to hold me back, and he had no girlfriend.

After I don't know how long, we broke apart and I threw the box of jell-o at him

"We shouldn't waste!" I replied to his look of shock. And he laughed at me and kissed me once more.

We would clean the kitchen later, but all that mattered now was that I had Jim at last.


End file.
